The present invention relates to an electronic switch such as a proximity switch or a photoelectric switch, composed of a detector head and a switch box, and more particularly to an electronic switch in which the detector head can be attached in various desired directions.
Conventional proximity switches or photoelectric switches are composed of a detector head and a switch box, the detector head having a detecting surface on its front or side. Since the detector head is attached in one direction only, the direction of the detecting surface cannot be changed freely. Where the detecting surface is on the side of the detector head, however, it is frequently necessary to vary the detecting direction. Therefore, a rotatable attachment should be used to attach the switch casing to an attachment base.
One prior rotatable electronic switch has an attachment comprising two or four members. When the detecting direction is to be changed by rotating the switch casing, the attachment members are required to be disassembled, combined again in a desired direction, and attached to the attachment base. In such a reassembling process, the attachment, members are liable to scatter around, and it is tedious and time-consuming to change the detecting direction. The conventional electronic switch attachment is also disadvantageous in that the detecting surface cannot be switched between the side and front of the detector head.